


the sun arrested, the moon whitened

by BlueBell (lilo202)



Series: Celestial Assertions [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Amateur Linguistics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble Sequence, Experimental Style, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilo202/pseuds/BlueBell
Summary: AU. The kingdoms have long since looked to the sky for their stories. It was only a matter of time before their language followed.Or: Moments from the series where Cass and Varian show the culture that formed them.
Relationships: Cassandra & Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Celestial Assertions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662598
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the idea that since the sun and moon are such a big part of Corona and the Dark kingdom's mythos, their language should reflect that.
> 
> The next chapter has all of the meaning of the phrases spelled out, so you can go read that first if you want.

**1.**

She swoops in to save him moments before he’s crushed, resembling nothing more than a knight of legend.

What follows is familiar.

Dad’s disappointed gaze, the whispers of the villagers, the sting when they look and only see the exploded remains rather than a revolutionary system of minimal energy loss.

But what stings the most is how she would only see destruction following him now, when she was already so out of his league he practically needed a ladder to look her in the eye.

Then again, Cassandra’s quasar is part of her charm and Varian always loved building ladders.

**.2**

Cass prides herself on being a practical woman.

She knew the rumors surrounding Varian the Wizard. Thought she understood the risks well enough that she could get Rapunzel out of anything he threw their way, whether a spell purposefully aimed or a deal sinisterly offered. She thought herself prepared.

Yet the kid blindsided her when they first met, disarming enthusiasm masking the way his head was always at the moon. Varian the Alchemist may not have any bad intentions but his good ones proved to be even more dangerous.

No, it’s for the best that they finished their business here.

**3.**

So maybe Varian didn’t build a ladder so much as an automated set of stairs.

If his dad could see him now he was sure to disapprove. _Varian_ , he would say in his deep voice, _you don’t have to reflect the moonlight for every little thing._

And Varian would smile and nod and say something about his best work happening late at night and how moonlight is a beautiful thing. A sigh was sure to follow but the accompanying fondness would make everything worth it.

As does Cassandra’s amazed expression.

Who knows, maybe he really should look into automating stairways.

**.4**

It stings Cass’s pride to admit the guard wouldn't have been able to deal with the runaway doomsday device by themselves, but even as she pulls Varian back to safety, she concedes that first impressions might’ve let him down.

“Did we do it?”

Then again, the kid _did_ blow up his village.

“Yeah, clear skies.”

Varian eyes the dispersing clouds, a spark of mischief tugging at his lips.

“More like cloudy skies.”

Cass can’t help the fondness rising in her chest, even as she groans at the wordplay.

This kid is something special, and she’s glad to be his friend.

**.5.**

Snowflakes pour down from the sky, burning his skin wherever they touch.  
Fire surrounds his muscles, numbing them to his exhaustion.

_"I'm sorry Varian, I can't help you."_

The words push him ever forward.  
Wind blows at his back, fueling the bonfire in his chest.

He must get back to his dad.

Dad, who told him not to go and he didn't listen  
and now he'll be coming back empty handed  
with nothing but broken promises  
and the scalding warmth climbing up his spine.

It’s a familiar ending.

_"Not again, Varian."_

Old Corona looms on the horizon.

Varian runs faster.

**.**

Orange light fills the laboratory.

No.

Fists slam against unyielding crystalline structures,  
shock reverberating up the bones.

_Nononono._

Knees crash to the ground,  
shaking too strongly to carry the weight.

He can’t be too late.

Gloves frantically scrabble for any weakness,  
hoping for an impossible miracle.

But what can he even do when the princess already refused him help?

Sobs echo from impassive walls,  
none take notice.

Varian’s firestar has come up and all he can do is desperately hold on as it crashes down to earth.

(Cold creeps into a lonely house,  
a small body shivers on the floor)

**.**

It's not his fault.

_(He can’t be responsible for this)_

It’s not,  
but he’ll clean up this mess regardless.

_(There’s no other option he would allow himself to take)_

Rapunzel won’t help him?  
Fine, he doesn’t need her anyway.  
He doesn’t need any of them.

He’ll solve this on his own,  
just like always.

_(And if they try to stop him he’ll just have to go through them)_

He‘ll figure out the black rocks and shatter the amber and free his father.

Then everything can go back to normal.

_(He doesn’t know what he’ll do if he can’t fix this)_

**6.**

Assemble repair crews to assess the damages to their infrastructure and food stores.

Check.

Sort the panicking people between the ones who truly need medical attention and those who’ll be appeased by hot cocoa and kind words.

Check.

Cassandra watches Eugene’s back disappear into the princess’ chambers.

Send Raps’ boyfriend to give her a shoulder to cry on.

Check.

She crosses off the last of her to-do list in the wake of the blizzard.

A happy ending for everyone.

So why does it feel like any moment now a sunbeam will filter through the closed shutters for her to see?

**.7**

_"Did you stand sentry for the moon again?"_

The memory of his father's voice echoes with every time the creeping light of dawn reaches his desk.

_(Can it even be considered dawn when it's all painted orange, tinted and distorted through the lens of his mistakes-)_

No.

It doesn't matter.

He has to fix this. He has to clean up this mess, and sleep holds no value when it's haunted by ghosts and work yet to be done.

.

The next time he looks through his window the skies are dark, without even the moon for company.

Varian stands sentry alone.

**8.**

Silence reigns over the kitchens.

Goosebumps race up Cassandra’s skin. In all of her years of service the kitchens never once stood empty, not even during the blizzard were they abandoned.

Warnings about borrowing trouble ring in Cass’ head before she swats them away. Trouble is either here or it isn’t, her actions aren’t going to change that. And if it _is_ here, an early warning could make all the difference in the world.

The sound of a commotion invites her to investigate.

Things are on the horizon and Cass suspects they’re going to get worse before they’ll get better.

**.9**

In front of him, Rapunzel’s pleading eyes are spinning impossible tales, worthless promises and long abandoned hopes serving as her yarn.

Behind him, the door rattles with the threat of the guards, each shake pulling at his nerves and screaming for him to run until there’ll be no one close enough to toss him into the storm again.

In his pocket, the flower burns with the solution to all his problems, a fervency only matched by the urgency of his mind. 

Varian hardens his heart. 

“Sorry, princess.”

He’ll puncture the sky as many times as necessary to save his father.

**10.**

Cold wind pushes Cass forward, even as judgmental gazes try to hold her back.

They doubt her, she knows. She’s young and untested and maybe there’s a reason why the Captain barred her entry.

Let them doubt. A battle is coming and she _will_ prove them wrong, rising up and succeeding above and beyond any of their wildest expectations.

No more looking from the sidelines. No more jabs at her station. No more burning jealousy.

No more rancid shame reminding her of attempts to overcast Rapunzel. 

No, this is all her own. 

The moment of triumph she always waited for.

**.11**

He failed.

There's burning in his eyes as droplets fall on amber he created-

The sundrop was supposed to work, to heal what no other could.

There's burning in his stomach from churning bile and churning thoughts since there was no reason to do any of it-

But now he has nothing left he can try.

He has nothing.

There's burning in his mind because he can't be responsible for his dad-

-for any of this.

Behind him, the king hugs Rapunzel like Quirin never again would.

Sun hunger consumes Varian’s thoughts. 

His only remaining wish is to become ash.

**.12**

Cassandra watches the sun sets, and doubts.

"You've come so far, are you really going to turn back now?"

She thinks about Rapunzel's words, asking to solve this together.

"Don't let Rapunzel's flaring fool you, Cassandra. She couldn’t stand for you to achieve your destiny."

Asking her to wait.

The fist is instinctive, as is the hiss of pain from spasming muscles.

"And _you_. You're so much more than a lady-in-waiting, aren't you?"

Telling her armor to move is easy as thought, creating a stone grip stronger than any human’s.

Her fingers follow without complaint.

What more could she want?

**13.**

Sleep overtakes Dad just before daybreak. His stillness never used to unnerve Varian, but now the rise of his chest and the sound of his breath are Varian's only talismans against the ghosts haunting his thoughts.

Ruddiger purrs in his lap, chasing away nameless anxieties with all the zeal of a king guarding a secret.

Their embrace envelopes him, protecting against even the pyre of his own mind. 

Varian watches the crystal twinkling of the star blanket and wonders if any of the droplets hold unique properties to make them any different.

Their hearts beat in tandem. _Alive, alive, alive._


	2. Dictionary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following dictionary excerpts contain both Corona lexicon (clx) and Dark Kingdom lexicon (dklx). 
> 
> Definitions that are common to both kingdoms don't possess either tag.

**Clear skies**   
_Idiom._ clx. _Informal._

  1. There’s no trouble.
  2. A reassurance expressing unconcern.



**Firestar  
**_Noun._

  1. Meteor.



**Flare  
**_Verb._ clx. 

  1. Distract from the truth.
  2. Gaslight.



**Holding their firestar**  
_Idiom._ dklx. 

  1. In a bad mental state, spiraling down
  2. Acting in a self-destructive manner.



**Moonheaded**  
_Adjective._ clx. _Informal._

  1. A person whose ideas often end with dangerous or destructive results.
  2. Eccentric; out of touch with reality.
  3. A poorly thought out plan or idea.



_Adjective._ dklx.

  1. An individual who alternates between brilliant and foolish.
  2. A rare moment of high achievement from someone who is usually unsuccessful.



**On the horizon**  
_Idiom._

  1. Be suspect or suspicious.
  2. A feeling that something is out of place.
  3. An ill omen for the future.



**Overcast**  
_Verb._ clx. 

  1. To steal attention from a more accomplished individual.
  2. Jealousy at others’ successes.



**Puncture the sky**  
_Idiom._ dklx. 

  1. Enacting bad actions for a good cause.



**Quasar  
**_Noun._ dklx.

  1. Beauty derived from an object's unreachability.



**Reflect the moonlight**  
_Idiom._ dklx. 

  1. To put in more effort than is expected or required.



**Saw the sunbeam**  
_Idiom._ clx. 

  1. An abrupt realization.
  2. A moment of sudden inspiration, revelation, or recognition.
  3. Enlightenment.



**Stand sentry for the moon**  
_Idiom._ dklx. 

  1. To stay up all night.



**Star blanket  
**_Noun._ dklx.

  1. Early morning dew.



**Sun hunger**  
_Noun._ dklx. 

  1. An all-consuming negative feeling.
  2. Intense anger or hatred.




End file.
